


papier-mâché

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicidal Thoughts, this more than anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Charles had already been there: how could he be so stupid and fall again for the same flatters? He knew he wasn’t strong enough to leave; silence had always been his response to intense emotions. The stillness, the only thing his muscles could give him.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Daniel Ricciardo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	papier-mâché

**Author's Note:**

> **please, read the tags and don't go on if you aren't comfortable with this kind of content. I'm saying this for you, take care of yourself.**

Self-awareness washed over Charles when he realized he wouldn’t ever be able to listen to the delicate melody in the background without feeling a sense of disgust in the pit of his stomach.

How many other little things that had happened that night or that were surrounding them would bring an acidic taste to his mouth? How many times would he need to say he was sorry for abruptly dodging people’s unexpected touch?

Charles had already been there: how could he be so stupid and fall again for the same flatters? He knew he wasn’t strong enough to leave; silence had always been his response to intense emotions. The stillness, the only thing his muscles could give him.

The pressure of Daniel’s hand on his head, forcing his cock in and out of Charles’s mouth, was a far-off presence. The realization of the repercussion of what was going on was too powerful not to crowd his mind.

Charles had to stop himself from letting out a pained laugh. Shoving Daniel, screaming, fighting back sounded such a nonsensical reply in his altered mind. His body had found the strength to speculate about a tomorrow, but not the one to do anything more valuable than thinking. His thoughts filled with a future, that second after second, seemed less realistic.

Perhaps Charles was unfit for it all. He had created a disguise of control, but he was slowly comprehending that all the acting wasn’t worth it. He always ended up finding himself on his knees, praying to an altar in front of which he was forced to bend.

His brain was making him think staying there, calm, and letting this man use him to please himself was the right response. The last straw of the disgust that made him feel unsuitable for the world was unsurprisingly found in his own mind. He was going to let him do whatever he wanted, regardless of Charles’s genuine feelings. Daniel had wanted him between all the other guys there, and that was sufficient. He had looked at him and considered Charles the prettiest, and wasn’t that all that he had ever desired, wherever he was willing to admit it or not?

Being pretty in the eyes of such a man had to mean he was pretty enough, and if he was pretty enough, maybe he could get away with being such an empty hallow.

**Author's Note:**

> whoever convinced my small brain to use my trauma to write, fuck you. and thanks. as everything that heals, it hurts. rightfully so.  
> I poured my heart into this one: please let me know what you think.


End file.
